Imouto Control
by RokuAnsatsu
Summary: She thought he would always belong to her. A possible two-shot or three-shot. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story. It is loosely based off another manga albeit a mature one. Possible two-shot or three. Contains incest and gender bender**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**いもうと****コントロル**

Letting loose a sigh, Naruto put down his pencil and leaned back into the chair. A cursory glance at the clock showed that it was approximately seven. Eighteen year-old Naruto,a third-year, attended the nearby high school**「駒王学園」****[Kuoo Gakuen] (Kuoh Academy)** and currently was studying for college entrance exams. Naruto planned to enter a college outside of town, maybe somewhere in Tokyo. His grades were abysmally average so he had to study fervently.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had grey hair, an uncommon trait amongst his family, which mostly lay flat on his head yet retain a semi-spiky look in resemblance to his father and eyes which colors were a mix between his father's cerulean blue and mother's purple, the shape and arrangement of his eyes made it look like he was perpetually glaring. Standing just above the 5'7" Naruto looked weak, frail, and unassuming making him a target for bullies, his eyes did not help in the fact ether.. However, he had a lithe body containing compacted muscles due to the rigorous training of martial arts and kendo; needless to say he destro- annihilated anyone who foolishly aroused his ire.

He absent-mindedly wondered if _she_ was going to pop b- two rapt knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts. '_I wonder who it is_'.

Turning his chair so that he faced the door and running his hand through his grey hair, Naruto had two choices open to him; he could answer the door or he could just ignore it; however, if was _her_ then he would certainly regret it later down the road. "The door is unlocked, just open it." The handle of the door rotated and the person behind pushed the door inwards to reveal a teenage girl.

The girl was Naruto's **「****いもうと」****[Imouto] (Younger sister)**, Natsumi who was sixteen. Standing at 5'5" Natsumi had deep blue eyes and a lovely heart-shaped face with six whiskers on her cheeks, three on each side. These whisker were simple birthmarks congenital to the Uzumakis even Naruto had them. Golden, honey blonde hair draped her face and extended from the back of her head to mid-way down her back. Leaning against the doorway and her left arm was crossed under her chest hooked onto the lower tricep of her right served to accentuate her high C - low D cup breasts. Her foreign like looks garnered the attention of hordes upon hordes of males at their academy.

A scowl adorned her face that was almost never a good sign for Naruto. Natsumi's eyes landed on her older brother Naruto. She held her gaze for a few seconds before curtly ordering, "**「お兄****-****ちゃん」****[Onii-chan] (Older brother)** take your pants off now."

Without a second thought, Naruto starting the process of unbuckling his belt and removing his pants and boxers complying with his little sister's demands, "Did something happen at… school?" he asked.

At first Natsumi did not reply, instead she took out the onahole prepared it by lubricating it with lotion. "Hurry up," He knew what that meant; it was one of _those _sessions. Now moments later, Naruto stood pantless, a foreskin covered, flaccid penis limply hung. "Get it hard," Natsumi commanded which was easier said than done. NonethelessNaruto had gotten his penis at full mast, all seven inches. "Good, now get on the bed."

Natsumi straddled him positioning herself right in front of his erection while Naruto lay propped up on his elbows. Using the lubricated onahole she then proceeded to stroke his length. "Haa-" softly moaned Naruto under his breath. It took all of his will to withhold the moans.. Natsumi seemed to take delight at the notion of his rather futile attempt, "Fufu,".

"In class some girl was babbling about how I stole her boyfriend or something; I don't even know the guy." as she was still on top of Naruto. "**「ね****ね」****[ Ne Ne] (Hey) **I am a cute girl right? It is such a PAIN, when the boys at school crowd around me during break. I am not interested in any of that stuff. I wish they would stop."

Natsumi continued jacking off her older brother as she ranted for a couple of minutes. Naruto felt his release coming, "Hghn-"

"Hmm, you are going to cum?" Reaching his limit Naruto climaxed spurting his semen right into the onahole. He took a few moments to recollect and calm himself. Natsumi took delight in Naruto's situation. She removed the onahole and held if for a few seconds before arbitrarily tossing it splattering the semen, previously held in the onahole, unto the his bedroom floor. Leaving the room,"**「つまらない」****[ Tsumaranai] (What a bore)** . I am hungry; I am going to go get a snack."

Yes, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one's viewpoint, Naruto is stuck in quite the predicament. He is being sexually harassed by Natsumi, his younger sister. Natsumi had been born with a weak body. Needless to say she was spoiled. Most of Naruto's early life was devoted to taking care of her. Eventually he could not refuse her demands. Events stacked up upon themselves. Naruto had eventually turned into Natsumi's obedient toy. And as her toy, Naruto is forced to cum everywhere in the house.

Their father had died in a car crash leaving his wife, son and daughter to brave the world but not without leaving a will imparting a sum of money. Their mother Kushina quite the successful businesswoman and worked most the week yet she still made time to spend with her two adoring children. At the dinner table when they are eating, Natsumi rubs him off under the table with her foot. While their mother is washing the dishes on one of her off days after dinner, Natsumi jacks him off forcing him to cum into his boxers in front of the television. As a result, many of his boxers and the onahole get stained. He has to clean them covertly so that their actions will not find out. So far Naruto has done a good job of hiding it: however, if this continues then eventually. . .

Naruto is studying assiduously before his concentration is broken as his door is abruptly opened. The perpetrator is Natsumi. '_It is Natsumi, I wonder what she wants now'_.

"What Natsumi?" he questions.

"**「お兄****-****ちゃん」****[Onii-chan] ** I heard, that if you get accepted into college you are going to the house?"

' _Damn it, I did not want her to know'_ Putting down his pencil, Naruto faces his sister. Rubbing the back of his head he answers, "Well . . . yeah my first choice out of town." What he hadn't outright told her was that his first choice was **「多田」****[Tada]** University located in **「****とうきょう」****[Tokyo]**.

At first Natsumi didn't respond.

"I won't-"

"Huh?"

"I won't allow it….. I won't allow you to leave me behind!"

"What? That's not my intention." but Natsumi had already slammed the door. Naruto, perplexed, just stared numbly at the door in silence.

Leaning back into the tub and staring at the ceiling Naruto silently mulled over Natsumi's strange, unusual reaction. '_ I can't believe Natsumi reacted that way. I thought she didn't like me'_

* * *

After the little episode with his sister, Naruto had gone to take a bath. He leaned back into the tub, a towel laid upon his forehead. If he had been paying attention, Naruto would have heard the sound of someone undressing behind the door and the subsequent sound of a door opening.

"Huh? Wha-?! Natsumi?!" Natsumi stood in front of the door wearing a red bikini leaving practically nothing to imagination. She actually looked demure, a rare sight, " Natsumi what's wrong?"

"**「お兄****-****ちゃん」****[Onii-chan]** let's do the usual." she said holding up the onahole.

"Haa-" As Natsumi stroked Naruto off, she had her arms snaked around his waist and her breasts pressed unto his upper back. "Ah- Natsumi we shouldn't be doing this. What if we get caught? Haa-"

"It's okay Mom's not here today.. I'm going to squeeze it~ all out for you." Minutes later Naruto came. "Wow you sure came a lot. Is it okay cumming so much the first time?"

"Haa Haa-"

"Round Two~ Your tips gotten all red but you can still go on right?"

"Huh? No, I can't go do it anymore…"

"Even when I'm doing this for you?" as she slipped a finger over her left bikini pulling it down slightly revealing her left breast and the pink areolae.

"Na-Natsumi!" said Naruto, averting his gaze," What are you doing? Cover that up already."

"I know you've been staring at my breasts the whole time. So, **お兄****-****ちゃん**'s a pervert that gets excited over his little sister's body, huh~?"

"That's not- ahh" Naruto started before he came for the third time, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"That's Round Three. Is it starting to not shoot out as much as before?"

"No more… I really can't go on anymore."

"Really?"

"Ah?!" Natsumi had her mouth around the tip of his angry red penis." Natsumi!?" From the base she slowly licked the underside of his dick. Quickly she enveloped three inches into her mouth and removed it just as quick. She licked his sensitive head once more. "Look, it got harder."

Once again, Natsumi took his length into her wet and warm mouth almost pushing him over the edge once again. "Stop, it won't come out anymore so stop Natsumi." breathed out Naruto. To his joy she removed her mouth leaving a thin trail of saliva. Foolishly, he thought that it was over. Looking up he saw that Natsumi mid-process of removing her bottom, her bikini top was discarded a while ago. _"What is she doing now?"_ were his befuddled thoughts.

"Then it will be fine if you don't put rubber on right?"

"_Rubber? She cannot possibly mean!" _Brows furrowed, "Natsumi what are you-" began Naruto before he was cut off.

"You can't cum anymore right?" Naruto had gotten a full view of his little sister's spread pink. Realizing her intention he had to stop this before it went past the point of no return. "Wait stop Natsumi we can't do this…" he pleaded. She held his dick steady as she began her descent.

"Shut up! Stop squirming around!" just before his dick entered Natsumi he held her shoulders in place effectively stopping her. His dick was just, just touching the opening.

'_Close, way too close for comfort'_ thought a relieved Naruto before he removed her from his body. "Look Natsumi I think we should just stop this. I don't know what brought this on but…." casting a side glance he at Natsumi and together they sat there in silence letting the stillness permeate the air, "I am going to go dry myself off and study some more." Naruto finally said and in a way that implied that the event never happened, that Natsumi and he were not about to have sex just moments ago.

Standing up Naruto walked towards the door, opened it, and closed it behind him when he entered. Not once did he look back but if he did he would have noticed the strange expression plastered on Natsumi's face.

* * *

After her **「お兄****-****ちゃん」** left the bathroom she stared blankly staring at the ceiling for what seemed an eternity. Eventually she had to get out…

* * *

In front of Naruto's room stood Natsumi dressed in her school uniform, she seemed hesitant to knock whereas she would usually barge in on her own accord. That morning Naruto and she hadn't spoken a single syllable to each other during breakfast, their mother's job started quite early so she quickly made breakfast, which simply had to be reheated for consumption, before hightailing it.

Braving up her courage she gently rapped the door and stood waiting for an answer.

'_That's strange by now _ _**「お兄**__**-**__**ちゃん」**_ _would have replied; I wonder if hes sleeping.'_ Natsumi tried the handle and found that it wasn't looked. She internally debated whether or not she should return to her room or make her way into Naruto's room. Settling for the latter Natsumi twisted the knob and silently pushed the door open to only find the room empty. The absence of the grey haired male confused the teen, after school the first place Naruto would go to was his room and he stayed unless he had to use the restroom or grab food. _'If he's not here where else could he be?' _Natsumi wracked her brain but could not come up with any possible answers.

* * *

Natsumi, wearing a simple purple blouse and black jeans, warily sighed as she checked her phone in the middle of the square of the shopping district. It was a free day so she had decided to go clothes shopping. She had been informed by her mother that Naruto was staying at the apartment of one of a 先ぱい(Senpai) so he could concentrate on studying because apparently the house had been too distracting. It was fine for her it gave her time to think, _'I wonder when _ _**「お兄**__**-**__**ちゃん」**__s going to come ba-' _amongst the crowd she spotted a peculiar sight _'that grey hair, now who do I know that has grey hair like that?'_ She was certain that the grey hair belonged to Naruto so she chased after it before it could became lost in the amorphous sea of people. However, nothing could have prepared her for what would happen upon her arrival.

She followed the teenager identified by now to be in fact Naruto, he had on navy blue pants and a white t shirt under a dark button collar long sleeved shirt which was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned. _' Why is he dressed up like that it's not like he has a date? Hehehe that's silly, who in her right mind would go out with someone like my brother?' _Natsumi couldn't help but wonder. She didn't know why but her heart ached at the complication. Mentally slapping herself for letting her thoughts run amok, she hastily scanned the area to find Naruto standing in front of a fountain, he seemed to be waiting and scanned the crowd every so often but for who? It couldn't be his date could it? Five minutes passed by with nothing happening. An additional five minutes drifted by with no change. Every passing minute served to quell her fears but not entirely for a small sliver of qualm subsisted in the back corner. Then another five minutes came and went, in total fifteen minutes; Natsumi was ready to call quits and leave -

A girl charged right past her, "Naruto-kun! Ah, sorry for the wait, I went to the wrong fountain. I hope you will forgive me," the girl panted as she was recovering her breath.

The male Uzumaki simply replied,"It's fine Satsuki-chan, I didn't mind the wait," pausing for a moment, "Once you've caught her breath we'll start our date."

* * *

Naruto idly sat nearby on a bench with Satsuki right next to him. Naruto used the chance to observe his date. Satsuki is a girl with raven like hair and pupils which were a dark chocolate brown. Her long hair, held up with a white ribbon, flowed all the way to her waist. She had on a black blouse with white accents which went past her hips, white shorts on top of black pant legs and white slip-on shoes. All in all she looked stunningly beautiful. Naruto's gaze drew a slight blush from the girl.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" she questioned.

Awoken from his stupor he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, it's nothing really I was distracted,sorry. It suits you. You look very cute."

Satsuki fought the urge to blush even deeper, "Thanks, I wanted to look my best."

Naruto stood up and stretched his back, "Well if you're ready let's start our date." Extending his hand for Satsuki to grab. Satsuki, her face dyed red, merely nodded before taking his hand. Observing, hidden from plain sight, Natsumi watched, her heart ached but she naught a clue why.

* * *

In Naruto's opinion,except for the belated beginning, the date panned it itself out quite nicely without any mishaps. From their meeting point, Naruto took Satsuki to the recently opened last year,**「てんぐう****ごじゅうそう」****[Tenguu Gojuusou]** ,a hybrid commercial facility complete with cinemas and a large scale shopping centre. The first part of his date plan included a visit to the aquarium. After which a light meal at a nearby cafe before they went clothes shopping with Satsuki trying on various outfits and having Naruto critique them; Naruto carried at least four bags at the end of the shopping spree. Currently Naruto and Satsuki leisurely strolled in silence down the path of the park as the sun set simply taking in the scenery around them.

Nearing a sloped hill, Satsuki suddenly and briskly outpaced Naruto racing to the top of the crest and stopped. Naruto pausing where he stood raised a mock eyebrow at Satsuki''s actions. He didn't have time to respond as Satsuki turned to face him, her hands grasp behind her back and leaned forward. A gentle breeze cast her silky black hair adrift. Her form bestowed a golden and orange hue by the setting sun behind her, at the time it wouldn't be erroneous to presume the girl which captivated Naruto's attention an angel on earth.

She snickered at his dumbstruck countenance and smiled at him,"I had fun today Naruto."

Trudging his way up the hill, Naruto smiled at her in return,"Yeah, that was the most fun I've had in a while. I have been mostly concerned with studying, so it's certainly nice to take a break away from that."Spotting a bench within the proximity, Naruto decided to humor Satsuki,"Oujo-sama you must be wary from todays activities. Your diligently astute butler humbly suggests that you rest yourself" he acted as he gave Satsuki an exaggerated bow and to which Satsuki responded accordingly with a cordial, "Lead the way."

The bags next to the bench on the ground Naruto idly sat with Satsuki, seeking his warmth, nestled herself into his chest. The close proximity Satsuki had with Naruto meant he could feel the soft heaven which were her breasts and felt himself getting excited. For the past weeks he threw all his efforts into studying only stopping for restroom breaks or for food. That mean he hadn't been able to relieve his 'stress'. A hurried glance-over at the surroundings showed that the park was entirely empty except for the two. Without forewarning Naruto nibbled the tip of Satsuki's ear eliciting a cute squeal of surprise from the unsuspecting girl. Naruto then capture her soft lips in a kiss. Which began as a soft and chaste kiss quickly evolved into a deep and passionate one.

Eventually the bodily need for air broke it apart before they engaged in another equally heated make-out session. However, this time Satsuki repositioned herself in Naruto's lap; she had her thighs upon of his and her hands wrapped around his neck. Naruto on the other hand. firmly cupped her generous ass and gave them a squeeze which had Satsuki moaning into the kiss.

When they broke apart once again, Satsuki lifted her blouse revealing the black lacy bra she wore underneath and removed those as well in a slow manner meant to tease Naruto. Gently cupping her mounds, he gently began kneading them making sure to avoid her nipples for the moment. Satsuki writhed under Naruto's mannerisms he enjoyed teasing her in long foreplay. Satsuki, unbeknownst to Naruto, had also engaged herself in the arduous task of studying and accumulated 'stress' which only he could relieve. She moaned in pleasure when Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth whirling his tongue over it while lightly pinching the other.

At this point Satsuki's black lace panties were drenched in her juices Naruto noticed. Employing the use of his free hand he moved the clothing to the side and traced light circles around the outer lips with his index and middle, Satsuki whimpered at the gentle ministrations, "Na. . . Naruto mo. . . more," She bit back her disappointment when he stopped but moaned when he inserted two fingers into her. Naruto momentarily paused to marvel at how wet and hot it was before resuming. Naruto liked to tease Satsuki, at first he began pumping his fingers moderately before cutting down to a snail's pace. Satsuki whimpered at the rate of progress and decided to take it upon herself, her hips gently rocking in conjunction with Naruto's thrusts trying to quell the raging fire.

Naruto reveled in Satsuki's reaction. Wanting to push her over the edge, Naruto sped up his fingers and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. It wasn't long before Satsuki reached peak and orgasmed.

Lifting his fingers to his mouth Naruto cleaned the juices off savoring the taste, "Sweet," he commented.

Riding the climax Satsuki felt the Naruto's hard erection poke her thighs. She was not satisfied. She wanted more. She wanted him inside of her. She unzipped his pants and lifted his boxers to reveal his manhood exposing it to the cold night air. Lining it up with her honey pot she inserted it. She moaned as inch by inch the entire length filled her. She began riding Naruto, hard. Satsuki pulled Naruto into another searing kiss meshing their bodies and lips together.

Satsuki's breasts bounced in tandem with her lustful bouncing, her vagina tightly clamped on Naruto's dick. Naruto was not one to idle observe as his partner outdid him so he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples sucking, licking and nibbling it while his hands firmly holding her luscious ass inserted two fingers into her backdoor to which Satsuki moaned in response to his stimulus. With every down stroke of Satsuki's hips Naruto thrust upwards angling it so he hit her g-spot every time. It was simply too much for Satsuki her walls clenched and she climaxed for the second time this night.

"Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" cried out Satsuki.

Heavily breathing Satsuki noted that Naruto had yet to climax and was still hard inside of her. It wounded her pride but before she could continue any further thoughts Naruto managed to position his dick near her rose bud, the head coming into contact with the opening. WIth great care Naruto slowly pushed himself into Satsuki's ass.

"Uoh…" Being her first time having anal intercourse, Satsuki's eyes widened and she hissed in pain. Whereas Naruto noted how unreal the tightness was.

"Damn, your ass feels amazing. . . it is wrapped tightly around me,"Soon enough the pain melted into pleasure as Satsuki began moaning her ass tightened even more.

"Naruto more . . . you're so thick. . . Ah! Faster, go faster!," Satsuki moaned.

With her back to Naruto's chest he pounded Satsuki's ass from underneath. Wrapping one arm around her legs he held them transfixed. Satsuki begged him to pound her harder. He obliged. Her mind went completely blank. Her eyes were hazed as she initiated another kiss. Satsuki felt her orgasm coming her ass tightened to an unimaginable level. Naruto's cock twitched knowing that he was also about to cum and pounded her ass faster and harder.

"Ugh. . . Satsuki I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?" Naruto groaned out.

"AHn. . .Do it. Cum inside. I want you to spray your load into my ass," Satsuki moaned loudly.

With one final hard thrust the lovers climaxed. Satsuki felt Naruto painting her anal wall with the flood of cum and her juices squirting. His cock still lodged inside her ass twitched as it spurted one last glob. Pulling out of her ass Satsuki missed the feeling and some of the cum leaked out. She kissed Naruto before resting her head on his chest with an arm wrapped around her frame.

"I love you Satsuki," whispered Naruto into her ear.

"I love you too Naruto," replied Satsuki with a serene and happy smile.

Hidden from sight Natsumi observed the entirety of the outing. Tumultuous emotions pervaded her being. Her countenance an emotionless mask. Her eyes dull and dead like as she numbly stared at her brother. A dark grin slashed its face into her face. _**「お兄**__**-**__**ちゃん」**_

* * *

**AN:Well I don't know if I succeeded but I was trying to write a yandere imouto character. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Keep your eyes open for another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that seeing random Japanese hiragana, katakana and/or kanji may be annoying. My high school was fortunate enough to offer Japanese as a language course, which of course, I chose over Spanish or French. So what does that mean? That every so often I feel the sudden urge to use a term or expression but I will try my best to not go overboard and provide the translation. **

**Conflicted on the end I decided to write two: one of them is the "full on yandere" route for which I will provide a warning so don't complain when you read it; while the other is a "soft yandere" and follows the more traditional guidelines of h-manga. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor ****Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru**

**いもうと****コントロル**

Nostalgia flooded Naruto's system as he viewed the house of his childhood. Two years it had been two years since he passed the entrance exam and gotten into college, Naruto practically looked the same just slightly more mature. Many things happened in those two years: moving into an apartment, part-timing, using part-time to pay rent, forging new bonds, surviving the professors, the many wonderful dates with Satsuki, his girlfriend . . .

Walking up to the door he inserted the key, turned the knob and twisted open the door. The lights turned on inside the house meant someone was home and by the shoes near the door it was most likely his sister, Natsumi. "**「ただいま」****[Tadaima] (I'm home) **" Naruto called out.

A voice, his sister's, answered from somewhere inside the house, "Ah, **[Onii-chan] **your home! Just wait, I'll brew tea for you."

"That would be nice," replied Naruto with a shout from the entrance.

He moved to the living room and sat cross-legged on the couch. Moments later Natsumi sat beside him. The proximity made him weary. A few more moments pass and nothing happens. Naruto took the time to observe his sister's clothes .She wore a plain purple sweater with vertical lines in seamed, a black scrunchie organized her hair from the back down and blue jeans completed her outfit. All-in-all her attire was akin to clothing a **「しゅふ」****[Shufu]** or a housewife would wear. She even radiated the aura of one. Red Flag.

"**[Onii-chan]**,"began Natsumi, "you have not visited since you left for college. Mother and I have missed you," ending with a slight glare and pout.

"Sorry it took a lot more time than I expected to fully get settled into the routine of college life, "he explained with an embarrassed grin.

Looking at her older brother credulously she remarked "**[Onii-chan] **you're hopeless."

"Well I can't disagree." he began before he paused to glance at the simple golden ring on his right hand. Natsumi's expression darkened the way Naruto held his gaze transfixed unto the ring, the briefest smile etched its way onto his face, one of longing and endearment. He continued, "Well it is a good thing I have Sat-" the whistling sound of the kettle cut his sentence off before he could finish. And Natsumi left for the kitchen leaving Naruto alone in the living room once again. Moments later Natsumi returned with two cups of tea in tow upon a clay tray. Once more she settled down besides Naruto.

"You should drink while it's still warm." suggested Natsumi handing her dear brother a cup.

Naruto brought the tea up blowing it slightly and sipped. Finding the tea to his liking he inhaled a fourth of the beverage.

As Naruto drank the hot beverage Natsumi's eyes focused themselves on the ring. She felt her heart clench and balled her hands into tight fists. Her nails dug into the soft flesh puncturing it as fresh blood slowly flowed. It taunted her, not so much the ring as the girl who wore the other ring. Deciding it was time, she set her plan into action.

."Ara, ara **[Onii-chan]** just what will I do with you? It seems that you have forgotten your promise," Natsumi said with a sickly sweet tone. Red Flag.

Puzzlement clearly pasted on his face, Naruto put down the tea while at the same time, "Promise, what promise?" he questioned.

"Fufufu it can't be helped it seems. It looks like I will have to punish you **[O-n-i-i-c-h-a-n]** "

Raising a mock eyebrow he swerved his head to the right and what he saw sent cold shivers running down his spine. It was Natsumi's face. Specifically the unearthly dark and wide grin carved onto her face. Red Flag.

Before Naruto had the chance to talk Natsumi lunged at him roughly smashing her lips into his. Caught unaware by the suddenness and aggressiveness, his mouth was violently ravaged by Natsumi's tongue. Mentally recovering from the unexpected onslaught Naruto gripped his sister's shoulders and pushed her away ending the blatantly one-sided tongue war. A thin trail of saliva lingered. Naruto's mind was thrown into disarray and chaos. _'Just what is going on here?' _was the thought of Naruto. However, one thing was certain he had to distance himself from Natsumi and with haste.

Staring at her brother in his baffled state, Natsumi could not help herself and mentally commented with a giggle, _'_ _**[Onii-chan] **__looks so cute when he is flustered.' _Her giggling brought Naruto's mind back to reality. Red Flag.

In a heartbeat he rushed out of the room racing towards the front door his hand on the knob. He had forgotten his shoes and luggage but the thought had not crossed his mind given his current predicament. With the knob turned all he had to do was push out and run, run as far as his legs could take him. Well that was the plan. Instead Naruto felt his hand go lax along with his body. His eyes grew blurry and heavy, threatening to close. Realization hit Naruto with the force of a raging charging rhino, _'The tea! She must have drugged it!' _ He cursed himself. With the drug fully circulating through his system it was only mere moments later Naruto's body slumped falling near the door. His body no longer complying with his mental commands. Futile as the notion was he forced his eyes open or tried to. His eyes grew heavier and heavier.

The last words he heard as the sweet darkness of unconsciousness embraced him, "**[Okaeri](Welcome home).**"

* * *

**Ending One**

**Warning: Graphic Content**

The hall was loud with the cacophonous sound of adults conversing. The children ran amok in between the isle playing and laughing, their parents keeping loose watch. The wives chatted and gossiped while the husbands played catching-up. Everyone was enjoying the occasion. They were all eager and excited. The reason? The harmonious joining of two kindred souls or in other words marriage. The door opened promptly silencing any further conversations.

Standing at the altar Naruto portrayed outwardly a calm disposition while inwardly he was overly joyed and nervous. How could he not be? Marriage was a major step in his life, a whole new game. Naruto whispered last minute doubts to his best man, his best friend since primary school, Hachiman Hikigaya. Hikigaya is an interesting person to say the least with his dead fish eyes. He was social outcast during high school who firmly believed "youth" was an illusion created by hypocrites. His personality stemmed from a childhood being ostracized for no apparent reason. Naruto stuck by him through thick and thin even when he performed his "suicides" destroying his social life and grinding it into oblivion. Despite that he and Hikigaya along with the Service Club, which they both were part of, survived high school. Hikigaya at the moment was abating his worries with assurances.

Hearing the door open they ceased talking and faced the audience. As they and the rest of the concession observed enraptured as the blushing bride her face hidden beneath a veil glided across the room with the flower girl and father escort in tow. She made her way up to the altar where the husband stood. The one she would spend the rest of her life with. Naruto and the bride stood face to face; Naruto genially smiling and the spouse's reaction indiscernible. The veil become undone revealed the face beneath it.

. . .

He woke up.

Naruto's eyes adjusted themselves to the dim of the room, the weight of a body pressed on him. A body steadily bounced on his cock whilst moaning in pleasure. His mind still heavy with sleep had yet to realize just who was riding him. It was Natsumi his sister and self-proclaimed wife. She brought one hand to play with a breast and brought the other up to her mouth sucking it. An eternity later her vaginal walls tightened around his member. With a loud cry Natsumi came. The extra tightness pushed him over edge also as he deposited his load inside of her.

For a moment panic arose within Naruto as he could not move his hands nor could he feel his legs. Then he remembered.

He had been knocked unconscious by Natsumi. When he awoke he found himself handcuffed to a bed and naked and was in the process of being raped by his sister. Everything after was a blur. He was raped for hours and hours on end and forced to cum endlessly, a virile aphrodisiac keeping him renewed for the sessions.

Satsuki had been worried about the lack of contact from Naruto and decided to visit his house, his last known location only to find it empty and the same with his apartment. She received a phone call from Natsumi, his sister, who requested a meeting to which she complied hoping that Natsumi could shed some light on the whereabouts of Naruto, her fiance. Arriving at their house she had been caught by Natsumi who invited her in and promptly knocked her out with a hard blow to the back of the head.

Naruto was forced subjected to watch as Natsumi brought her in naked and limbs tied with rope which dug deep into her skin. Natsumi proceeded to slowly drag a knife across her skin drawing blood and whimpered cries from her. This only excited Natsumi, her honey pot began leaking juices as the blonde drew more and more lines forming intersecting and criss crossed patterns. Natsumi's faced sneered into a twisted smile before she stabbed the knife into Satsuki's thigh. A loud cry of pain followed as Natsumi came.

The process continued for days. Natsumi raped her brother then gave him front row seats to her torture sessions with Satsuki. One day Natsumi grew bored of Satsuki and slit her throat the blood ran like a river pooling on the ground. All the while Naruto watched he had no choice, his eyes were held open with clips. He powerlessly watched as Satsuki's eyes dimmed and as the soul escaped from the mortal confines of her body. His stomach violent lurched and he emptied the contents on the bed as tears streamed down his face. _'Well that's the end of that' _thought Natsumi. "Now I have to clean up this mess," Natsumi sighed.

It was over for Satsuki but Naruto's living hell continued.

After a particular session a plan, a plan of escape slowly formulated within the confines of Naruto's mind. The following morning when Natsumi escorted him down to the ground floor for breakfast he stumbled on the staircase. Then without warning he spun around viciously plowed Natsumi's face and ran for the front door.

'_Freedom! Freedom! So close!'_ were his only thoughts. And quickly as those thoughts were birthed they were crushed. The door had been reinforced with a keypad and number code, one he certainly did not know. He scarcely grieved and lamented before pain erupted from his head and his body fell toward.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he felt his head throbbing threatening to split itself. His presence in the room was soon joined by another.

"Mou **[Onii-chan]**, you tried to run away," a pause, "and you almost made it too," another pause, "I love you **[Onii-chan] **but I can't have you escaping. Meaning I'll have to rectify that problem right away," Natsumi ended with a wink. "It hurts me knowing that I will have to do this but I assure you it hurts me more than it will you," she said bringing up a hammer into his view. His eyes widened in horror, it didn't take a master's degree in quantum physics and theoretical math to guess what she was going to do with the hammer.

He began shouting and struggling but Natsumi had already taken this into consideration by securely fastening his legs and gagging him. His struggling made it hard for Natsumi to focus, she didn't want to miss and hit something vital like his manhood. To rectify the issue she sat on his face making it harder for him to twist and turn. A moan escaped her mouth. Her snatch directly over his mouth felt the vibrations from his shouting. She swiftly brought down the hammer a wet sicking crunch followed suit. Naruto shouts increased in volume and frequency. The gag did its job muffling the noise. To Natsumi his shouts and cries of pain sent shivers crawling up her spine, her panties now stained with juices. Nimbly removing the hindersome article and began rubbing her core over his face. She brought the hammer down on his last good leg another sickening crunch followed by a loud cry. Throwing her head back as her body tensed she climaxed spraying her cum over Naruto's face.

And it was done. He still had his legs but they were rendered useless. Whatever slim chance he had at escaping were irrevocable gone. From hence onwards she kept him on a firm and tight leash installing locks on the outside of the door along with a keypad. Everything after all blurred into a single anomaly. He begged to die. He yearned for death. To be sweetly embraced in its cold grip. He closed his eyes . . .

Jolting upwards Naruto sweated profusely and panted heavily. He patted himself and to his relief his legs still functioned.

"Naruto, dear, what's wrong?" an angelic voice asked the voice of his wife Satsuki. She placed a tender hand on her husband's shoulder. Satsuki yelped in surprise when her husband embraced her in a firm hug. "Naruto what's wrong? You can tell me," she told him assuringly.

"Nothing, Satsuki. It was nothing. Just a nightmare," he said.

'_Yes, a nightmare everything was just a nightmare. Satsuki's not dead. She and I are happily married and we're expecting a child. A nightmare. That's all it was.'_

. . . . .

His eyes slowly closed the visage of Natsumi's face imprinted into his mind as he drifted . . .

* * *

**Ending Two**

**AKA Happy Ending**

Naruto awoke with a groan. His head violent throbbed and his parched throat cried for water. And for a strange reason his shoulders ached. He also felt heavier. He was completely clueless that is until he noticed the shadow looming above him and looked up. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat. Straddling his hips was Natsumi, his sister. Then he finally realized his arms were bound behind his head to the bed.

For the first time Naruto took note of Natsumi's clothing or lack of. She wore a different sweater from last time. The sweater was low cut very low cut. It erotically showed her a good portion of her top cleavage but covered up the areolae. The sweater went down to her thighs and he was certain she wasn't wearing a panty. Then he noticed her eyes, her cerulean blue eyes replaced with dark ones. And her pupils? The shape of hearts.

He silently gulped, " Natsumi you wouldn't mind releasing your dear older brother would you?"

And straight to the point, "No."

"Well how about loosening these bindings a bit. It's too tight and digs uncomfortably into my wrists."

"No."

The room was silent as Naruto mentally sweated wondering what dastardly plot Natsumi had concocted. While Natsumi observed Naruto, underneath her, with mirthful eyes.

Naruto's eyes scrunched up seeing Natsumi pull an indiscernible object from her sleeve before putting it into her mouth. Closing the distance Natsumi lips locked with Naruto's. He felt Natsumi's tongue slither and writhe over his as it shoved a small pill down his throat presumably the object she pulled out of her sleeves.

"Oi, Natsumi what was that? Why are doing this?" he questioned referring to the pill.

Knowingly smirking, "Now now **[Onii-chan] **you'll have to be patient. And to snatch [**Onii-chan] **back from that girl." Seconds later Naruto got his answer as his dick harden. It was a virility aphrodisiac something along the lines of Viagra but on steroids.

"Knock it o-" he was cut off as his face now stuffed with Natsumi's pussy.

"It's okay **[Onii-chan] **I'll be sure to make you feel good." while licking her lips in anticipation. Her soft hands pulled down his boxers in one swift movement. "Ah. . . **[Onii-chan's]**. . . **[Onii-chan's]** smell is making me so dizzy. . ."

Naruto bit his lips suppressing a moan when Natsumi licked the tip before dragging her tongue up and down the shaft. Dripping her saliva unto his tool she enveloped it in the soft heaven known as her breasts. She wrapped her mouth over the remaining length, her tongue licking the tipping and lapping the pre-cum. She squished her tits tighter around his cock and began bobbing his head. Natsumi felt his cock twitch and tighten so she sped up her movements. She was rewarded for his efforts as Naruto's cock spurted his seed into her waiting mouth. She made certain to get every single last drop before removing her mouth, She swirled it around in her mouth, tasting it before swallowing all of it in one gulp. Moving to the main course she removed her snatch from Naruto's face. She positioned her wet entrance over his tool grinding it against her honey pot.

"I want to take **[Onii-chan's] **cock so bad . . . I can put it inside right? I'm already so wet. Let's feel good with my virgin pussy. . .Stick it all the way in . . . violate me and churn up my insides . . . "

She lifted herself up before dropping herself down on his cock., enveloping it in her maidenhood.

"Natsumi!"

"GUhAhHhhFuAhh . . .Ah . . . Ah . . .It's in . . . **[Onii-chan]** is respahing my pussy with his dick. It's supposed to hurt your first time but . . . but this feels so good . . . "

For several seconds she laid on his chest waiting for all of the pain to subside and then she began bouncing rapidly on his tool. Cries of pleasure and lust rang out. An eternity later, her walls clenched around his member. The action of her orgasming made him cum in conjuncture with her. His seed flooded her cavity prolonging Natsumi's pleasure high. Gasping softly she rested her body using Naruto's firm chest as the bed.

" **[Onii-chan] **is mine now. By now you're disgusted by this aren't you? The act of two blood siblings having sex." Natsumi called out to seemingly no one that is until Naruto realized the presence of another person. His eyes fell upon the person widening in shock and worry.

'_Satsuki!'_

Natsumi removed herself disappointed at the loss of fullness she sauntered over to Satsuki. Mockingly glaring at the bound girl she reached down to undo the ropes.

"I love **[Onii-chan] **the most so I deserve to be with him," she haughtily said with a smirk. However, that smirk disappeared when without warning Satsuki quickly lunged snatching the rope and tying her hands with it. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsumi questioned.

"You understand right? Stealing back what's taken from you, it's a simple concept," answered Satsuki with her own smirk. Making her way over she straddled Naruto before embracing his lips in a heated kiss. A thing saliva bridge lingered once they broke apart.

"Aha I'm already this wet . . . I'll make you feel better than Natsumi." She grinded his member against her wet entrance before lowering it down and enveloping it in her wetness. She began riding him meantime moaning in pleasure.

"Well how does it feel Natsumi? To watch us having sex, watching him being taken away? Are you sad, mortified or . . . maybe turned on?"

'_I . . . I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't want to watch! I . . . I can't stand _[_**Onii-chan]**__ with another girl. But why? Even though I don't want to look . . . I can't look away . . . My body's getting hot . . .' _were Natsumi's thoughts.

"Look Natsumi, look where were connected. See how my pussy greedily greedily swallows your brother's cock? My insides are so wet and sloppy; it feels so good. Do you want it? Are you jealous," Satsuki taunted.

The clenching of Satsuki's walls signified the beginnings of her orgasm as she shouted, "Cumming! I'm cumming!" with Naruto replying in earnest as she milked every single drop of his cream.

Natsumi's face was only centimeters away some time ago she made her way to the bed. Her breathing ragged and heavy, _'Ah . . . __**[Onii-chan's] **__semen, there's so much' _Natsumi's tongue hung out of her mouth conveying her desire.

"What are you doing? Do you want his semen that bad that you'll bury your face in another girl's pussy? Are you even listening?" Though Natsumi hadn't bothered to respond to pre-occupied slurping the semen from Satsuki's cunt.

'_The rope it's becoming undone . . .'_ noted Natsumi _'it's not enough. Not even close.' _Natsumi eyeing Naruto's still erect member grabbed it and promptly began giving him fellatio. Cue an eye twitch from Satsuki. Not wanting to be bested she initiated a fellatio war. Their eyes made contact sparking electricity.

Naruto, who had been silent, couldn't help but moan. The double combo of a paizuri and fellatio felt heavenly. It was too much for him, he ejaculated his load into Satsuki's eagerly waiting mouth. Natsumi engaged Satsuki in a hot and erotic kiss in which they swapped semen. During their kiss the rope which kept Naruto bound came undone. The two naked girls yelped in surprise when they were suddenly pushed onto their backs. They gulped in fear. Why? Naruto stared at the two lascivious bodies beneath him, his eyes brimming with lust and his open mouth expelling steam. Any rational thought he had was long gone been overwritten by his libido, only the desire to have sex remained, lots of sex.

For the next sexual hours, Naruto had sex with both Natsumi and Satsuki trying out every position and every hole, Natsumi's first time with anal stung but melted into pleasure soon after. The girls lost track of how many times Naruto came coating their bodies or filling their holes. Finally the gray head fell forward nesting his head on the bosoms of the two females. He softly snored, the girls giggling at the ticklish sensation that is Naruto's hair. Natsumi and Satsuki's head each occupied one side of his chest their eyes staring directly into the others, Satsuki's dark coal eyes and Natsumi's cerulean.

"I'm not willing to simply give up Naruto neither are you," Satsuki said breaking the silence.

Natsumi nodded, "That's right. That look on your face tells me you've got something up your sleeve, penny for your thoughts?"

"Well you saw how much of a beast Naruto becomes in bed right?" Satsuki got a nod," He's like that in bed without the drug you gave him and it's difficult for me most of the time to satisfy his libido, so I suggest we tag-team him. Sound good to you?"

Natsumi's lips pursed as she silent mulled the proposal.

Coming to a decision, she opened her mouth . . .

* * *

"Another long day at work," sighed a particular gray haired man. He walked up to the door of his home, opened it and entered, "**[Tadaima] (I'm home)**" he shouted.

He heard two things: the sound of footsteps and two voices calling out, "**[Okaeri] (Welcome home).**"

Two figures appear in front of him, "[**Anata] (Dear)**, what would you like first?" they simultaneously asked.

"A bath?" the one on the right, a blonde, asked.

"Maybe dinner instead?" the one on the left, a ravenette, asked.

"Or would you like the both of us?"

* * *

**AN: Welp, this took quite the time to write. I kept getting distracted by all the good anime this season offers: No Game No Life, Black Bullet, Mahouka, Date A Live II, Kanojo ga Flag and Chaika. Hoped you enjoyed my first story; my writings rough around the edges trying to find my style and whatnot. Review if you did. **

**I'm not totally sure if I'm going to write another story but in case I already have two ideas.**

**Idea One: Post-war Sasuke feels empty; he made amends with Itachi who uses the sharingan to break free of Edo Tensei. Sasuke has fulfilled his first goal: avenging his clan but hasn't made progress in restoring it. He doesn't feel attracted to any of the girls within the village and unknowingly falls in love with a certain gray haired genin and hero of the war, Naruto except Naruto is a male! YAOI! NOT, yanking your chain.**

**Depressed Sasuke searches the Uchiha library. Sasuke finds the solution, a seal that is able to change the gender of the targeted person, and plans to use it on Naruto. Tracking down the gray head who is defensively napping in a tree, he slaps it on. The seal sputters out and die before it brightly glows and shoots out towards the Uchiha sticking itself to Sasuke. A flash of light. **

"**So Sasuke I see you had the same idea."**

**Idea Two (Warning includes mini-rant, only makes sense if you know what I'm talking about otherwise save yourself the feels): NTR fikcnug NTR ohtreiswe kwonn as netorare mkaes me rgae so hrad taht I mlpsisel (Do you know spelling is not that important as long as you have the first and last letter, you'll still be able to decipher the word?). The MC never, NEVER gets mad or anything, instead he just breaks down and cries while watching the video . . . So the idea is Naruto is married to (insert Naruto girl here). Sasuke NTRs Naruto while Naruto is on a mission away from village. THE RAGE. Naruto returns from said mission and discovers it. Now guess what Naruto's going to do. Is he going to cry and whine hoping his wife will return to him? Or will Sasuke get his just deserts.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Signing off: RokuAnsatsu**


End file.
